gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel VS. Capcom 4: All Star Clash
Marvel VS. Capcom 4 is the new installment in VS. series wich involves Favourite Capcom and Marvel characters.It's being published by Capcom and Disney and developed by Arc System Works for Arcades, PS3, PS4, PS Vita, XBOXONE, XBOX360, 3DS, WiiU and PC. Story After defeat of Galactus everything began return to normal.However the peace was short when Mundus is planning to destroy Capcom and Marvel Universes.Now it's time for heroes and villains of both universes to join the forces and defeat evil demon emperor for once and for all. Game Modes Main *Arcade *VS *Mission Mode *Online Battle *Story Mode Training *Tutorial *Practice Others *Gallery *Options Gameplay Like Marvel vs Capcom 2 and 3, this game features 3-on-3 fighting mechanics and displays a usage of hyper combos during gameplay. like the original, players can also execute tag-team specials and perform aerial combos and/or raves along with team aerial combos. However, new mechanics have been added, including: New Instant Kill Mechanic Ultra Combo: Is used by character on last member of opposing team to destroy him/her. Trio Team Attack: Same as Duo Team Attack but involves three characters instead of two Triple Ultra Combo: used by all characters against opponent of opposing team to destroy him/her. Character Roster Marvel #Wolverine (X-Men) #Cyclops (X-Men) #Phoenix (X-Men) #Deadpool (X-Men) #Iron Fist (Avengers) #She-Hulk (Avengers) #Captain America (Avengers) #Iron Man (Avengers) #Thor (Avengers) #Dr. Doom (Fantastic Four) #Magneto (X-Men) #Ultron (Avengers) #Storm (X-Men) #Rogue (X-Men) #X-23 (X-Men) #Cable (X-Men) #Psylocke (X-Men) #Gambit (X-Men) #Nightcrawler (X-Men) #Iceman (X-Men) #Jubilee (X-Men) #Dazzler (X-Men) #Spider-Man (Avengers) #Venom (Flash Thompson) (Avengers) #Toxin (Eddie Brock) (Avengers) #Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) (Avengers) #Nick Fury (Avengers) #Lizard (Spider-Man) #Blade (Blade) #Spitfire (Invaders) #Prime (Ultraforce) #Hardcase (Ultraforce) #Nightman (Ultraforce) #Siren (Ultraforce) #Ghoul (Ultraforce) #Topaz (Ultraforce) #Ripfire (Ultraforce) #Ironclad (Ultraforce) #Prototype (Bop Campbell) (Ultraforce) #Wonderman (Avengers) #Scarlet Witch (X-Men) #Quicksilver (X-Men) #Havok (X-Men) #Forge (X-Men) #Jennfier Kale (Midnight Sons) #Ghost Rider (Thunderbolts) #Red Hulk (Thunderbolts) #The Punisher (Thunderbolts) #Electra (Thunderbolts) #Daredevil (Avengers) #Morbius (Midnight Sons) #Rocket Raccoon (Guardians Of The Galaxy) #Star-Lord (Guardians Of The Galaxy) #Gamora (Guardians Of The Galaxy) #Drax The Destroyer (Guardians Of The Galaxy) #Groot (Guardians Of The Galaxy) #Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) #Wasabi No Ginger (Big Hero 6) #Hiro Takachiho (Big Hero 6) #Go Go Tomago (Big Hero 6) #Fredzilla (Big Hero 6) #Baymax (Big Hero 6) #Nova (Richard Rider) (Avengers) #Nova (Sam Alexander) (Avengers) #Iron Patriot (James Rhodes) (Avengers) #Shuma-Gorath (Dr. Strange) #Dormammu (Dr. Strange) #Baron Mordo (Dr. Strange) #Black Panther (Avengers) #Dr. Strange (Dr. Strange) #Mr. Fantastic (Fantastic Four) #Invincible Woman (Fantastic Four) #The Thing (Fantastic Four) #Human Tourch (Fantastic Four) #Super-Skrull (Fantastic Four) #M.O.D.O.K (Avengers) #Mandarin (Avengers) #Sentinel (X-Men) #Hulk (Avengers) #Hawkeye (Avengers) #Makoto (Blade) #Taskmaster (Avengers) #Shang-Chi (Avengers) #Jack Of Hearts (Avengers) #Mephisto (Ghost Rider) #Blackheart (Ghost Rider) #Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) (Spider-Man) #Spiral (X-Men) #Omega Red (X-Men) #Juggernaut (X-Men) #Colossus (X-Men) #White Tiger (Ava Ayala) (Avengers) #Luke Cage (Avengers) #Black Knight (Dane Whitman) (Avengers) #Mr. Sinister (X-Men) #Deacon Frost (Blade) #Silver Samurai (X-Men) #Arclight (X-Men) #Blockbuster (X-Men) #Beast (X-Men) #Domino (X-Men) #Moon Knight (Avengers) #Sabretooth (X-Men) #Mystique (X-Men) #Thanos (Avengers) #Angela (Avengers) #Hyperion (Squadron Supreme) #Nighthawk (Squadron Supreme) #Power Princess (Squadron Supreme) #Fing Fang Foom (Dr. Strange) Capcom #Ryu (Street Fighter) #Ken Masters (Street Fighter) #Chun-Li (Street Fighter) #Dante (Devil May Cry) #Vergil (Devil May Cry) #Trish (Devil May Cry) #Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) #Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) #Jake Muller (Resident Evil) #Tyrant T-Type (Resident Evil) #Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) #Firebrand (Ghosts And Goblins) #M. Bison (Vega In Jap) (Street Fighter) #Akuma (Gouki In Jap) (Street Fighter) #Seth (Street Fighter) #Cammy White (Street Fighter) #Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) #Hinata Wakaba (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Batsu Ichimonji (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Kyosuke Kagami (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Kyoko Minazuki (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Hideo Shimazu (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Daigo Kazama (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Hyo Imawano (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Roy Bromwell (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Kurow Kirishima (Street Fighter/Rival Schools) #Strider Hiryu (Strider Hiryu) #Kaede (Onimusha) #Maki Genryusai (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) #Felicia (Darkstalkers) #Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei In Jap) (Darkstalkers) #Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) #Donavan Baine (Darkstalkers) #Jon Talbain (Gallon In Jap) (Darkstalkers) #Megaman X (Megaman) #Zero (Megaman) #Roll (Megaman) #Tron Bonne (Megaman) #Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) #Amaterasu (Okami) #Jerricho Cross (Darkwatch) #Guile (Street Fighter) #Charlie (Nash In Jap) (Street Fighter) #Abel (Street Fighter) #Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter) #Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter) #Balrog (M.Bison In Jap) (Street Fighter) #Vega (Balrog In Jap) (Street FIghter) #Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara) #Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara) #Kenshin Uesugi (Sengoku Basara) #Kojuro Katakura (Sengoku Basara) #Sasuke Sarutobi (Sengoku Basara) #Kasuga (Sengoku Basara) #Sakon Shima (Sengoku Basara) #Katsuie Shibata (Sengoku Basara) #Naotora Ii (Sengoku Basara) #Hideyoshi Toyotomi (Sengoku Basara) #Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku Basara) #Kotaro Fuma (Sengoku Basara) #Mitsunari Ishida (Sengoku Basara) #Ieyasu Tokugawa (Sengoku Basara) #Phoenix Wright (Ace Attourney) #Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attourney) #Gene (God Hand) #Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) #Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) #Ada Wong (Resident Evil) #Arthur (Ghosts And Goblins) #Nick Ramos (Dead Rising) #Frank West (Dead Rising) #Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) #Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Bionic Commando) #Captain Commando (Captain Commando) #Jin Saotome (Cyberbots) #Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers) #Ruby Heart (Marvel VS. Capcom 2) #Credo (Devil May Cry) #Nero (Devil May Cry) #Ibuki (Street Fighter) #Dhalsim (Street Fighter) #Zangief (Street Fighter) #Juri Han (Street Fighter) #Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) #Baby Bonnie Hood (Bulleta In Jap) (Darkstalkers) #Cody Travers (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Mike Haggar (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Guy (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Poison (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Hugo (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Rolento F. Shugerg (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Dean (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Lucia Morgan (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Carlos Miyamoto (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Maki Genryusai (Street Fighter/Final Fight) #Rashid (Street FIghter) #Laura Matsuda (Street Fighter) #Sean Matsuda (Street Fighter) #Satsuki (Street Fighter) #F.A.N.G (Street Fighter) #Necalli (Street Fighter) #Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) #Jacques Blanc (Onimusha) #Kaijin No Soki (Yuki Hideyasu) (Onimusha) #Gen (Street Fighter) #Gouken (Street Fighter) #Yun Lee (Street Fighter) #Yang Lee (Street Fighter) #PTX-40A (Lost Planet) Final Boss Mundus (Devil May Cry) Guest Characters #Ragna The Bloodedge (Blazblue) #Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) # Rei Suzumura/Zero the Silver Fanged Knight (Garo) #Batman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) #Sora (Kingdom Hearts) #Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) (Star Wars) #Kick-Ass (Kick-Ass) #Hit-Girl (Kick-Ass) #Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) #Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) #Jude Mathis (Tales Of Xillia) PS3, PS4, PS Vita #Jago (Killer Instinct 2013) XBOXONE, XBOX360, PC Staff Director: * Ryota Niitsuma Composers: * Daisuke Ishiwatari * Hideyuki Fukasawa Executive Producer: * Stan Lee Voice Cast Marvel #Wolverine (Rikiya Koyama/Steve Blum) #Cyclops (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Scott Porter) #Phoenix (Yurika Hino/Jennifer Hale) #Deadpool (Takehito Koyasu/Nolan North) #Iron Fist (Yuuichi Nakamura/Loren Lester) #She-Hulk (Kikuko Inoue/Maria Canals-Barera) #Captain America (Takuya Kirimoto/Brian Bloom) #Iron Man (Keiji Fujiwara/Robert Downey Jr.) #Thor (Fumihiko Tachiki/Chris Hemsworth) #Dr. Doom (Hiroki Yasumoto/Paul Dobson) #Magneto (Hochu Ohtsuka/Tom Kane) #Ultron (Masashi Ebara/James Spader) #Storm (Aya Hisakawa/Susan Dalian) #Rogue (Nana Mizuki/Lenore Zann) #X-23 (Minori Chihara/Tara Strong) #Dazzler (Shoko Nakagawa/Tara Platt) #Cable (Masaki Terasoma/Fred Tatasciore) #Psylocke (Yukana Nogami/Grey DeLisle) #Gambit (Ryo Ryusei/Taylor Kitsch) #Nightcrawler (Gackt/Liam O'Brien) #Iceman (Junya Ikeda/Yuri Lowenthal) #Jubilee (Aya Hirano/Carrie Savage) #Spider-Man (Tomoaki Maeno/Josh Keaton) #Venom (Flash Thompson) (Kento Handa/Matt Lanter) #Toxin (Eddie Brock) (Showtaro Morikubo/Topher Grace) #Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) (Atsuko Tanaka/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) #Nick Fury (Juhrota Kosugi/Samuel L. Jackson) #Lizard (Kenichi Ono/Dee Bradley Baker) #Blade (Akio Ohtsuka/Wesley Snipes) #Spitfire (Ami Koshimizu/Tara Strong) #Prime (Tetsuo Kurata/James Marsters) #Hardcase (Hideo Ishikawa/Kevin Sorbo) #Nightman (Yasunori Matsumoto/Matt McColm) #Siren (Megumi Toyoguchi/Amy Jo Johnson) #Ghoul (Takashi Kondou/John Kassir) #Topaz (Megumi Hayashibara/Tara Platt) #Ripfire (Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price) #Ironclad (Hiroki Yasumoto/Kiefer Sutherland) #Prototype (Bop Campbell) (Kazuya Nakai/Kirk Thornton) #Wonder-Man (Daisuke Hirakawa/Phill LaMarr) #Scarlet Witch (Chie Nakamura/Kate Higgins) #Quicksilver (Kentaro Ito/Mark Hildreth) #Havok (Katsuyuki Konishi/Robert McCollum) #Forge (Tomokazu Sugita/Roger Craig Smith) #Jennfier Kale (Michiko Neya/Grey DeLisle) #Ghost Rider (Hideyuki Hori/Richard Grieco) #Red Hulk (Kiyoyuki Yanada/Clancy Brown) #The Punisher (Tessho Genda/Thomas Jane) #Electra (Ayumi Fujimura/Emmanuelle Chriqui) #Daredevil (Yuusaku Yara/Bruce Greenwood) #Morbius (Shuichi Ikeda/David Boreanaz) #Rocket Raccoon (Shigeru Chiba/Greg Ellis) #Star-Lord (Hiroki Tohchi/Steve Downes) #Gamora (Aya Hisakawa/Wendee Lee) #Drax The Destroyer (Shuichi Ikeda/Steven Jay Blum) #Groot (Naomi Kusumi/Vin Diesel) #Honey Lemon (Aya Hirano/Amy Jo Johnson) #Wasabi No Ginger (Masey Nakayama/Steve Cardenas) #Hiro Takachiho (Miyu Irino/Steve Staley) #Go Go Tomago (Yukana Nogami/Tara Strong) #Fredzilla (Kazuya Nakai/Christopher R. Sabat) #Baymax (Hiro Shimono/Scott Adsit) #Nova (Richard Rider) (Masaya Matsukaze/Troy Baker) #Nova (Sam Alexander) (Kazuki Shimizu/Logan Miller) #Iron Patriot (James Rhodes) (Yasunori Matsumoto/Bumper Robinson) #Shuma-Gorath (Shozo Izuka/Paul Dobson) #Dormammu (Tetsuo Kurata/Michael T. Weiss) #Baron Mordo (Koji Ishii/Brian Drummond) #Black Panther (Yukitoshi Hori/James C. Mathis III) #Dr. Strange (Daisuke Hirakawa/Rick Pasqualone) #Mr. Fantastic (Hiroshi Tsuchida/Dee Bradley Baker) #Invincible Woman (Yumi Toma/Erin Torpey) #The Thing (Kenta Miyake/David Boat) #Human Tourch (Souta Fukushi/Chris Evans) #Super-Skrull (Eiji Takemoto/Charlie Adler) #M.O.D.O.K (Ryusei Nakao/Wally Wingert) #Mandarin (Daiki Nakamura/Andrew Kishino) #Sentinel (Kenichiro Matsuda/Jim Ward) #Hulk (Tessho Genda/Fred Tatasciore) #Hawkeye (Masahiro Inoue/Chris Cox) #Makoto (Maaya Sakamoto/Kim Mai Guest) #Taskmaster (Rintaro Nishi/Steven Blum) #Shang-Chi (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Jet-Li) #Jack Of Hearts (Masey Nakayama/KIefer Sutherland) #Mephisto (Tomomichi Nishimura/Peter Fonda) #Blackheart (Kento Handa/Wes Bentley) #Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) (Ryoichi Tanaka/Steven Blum) #Spiral (Mami Koyama/Grey DeLisle) #Omega Red (Yasunori Masutani/J.B. Blanc) #Juggernaut (Ryuzaburo Otomo/Fred Tatasciore) #Colossus (Daiki Nakamura/Phil Morris) #White Tiger (Ava Ayala) (Arisa Shida/Caitlyn Taylor Love) #Luke Cage (Hiroaki Tajiri/Christopher B. Duncan) #Black Knight (Dane Whitman) (Tori Matsuzaka/Archie Kao) #Mr. Sinister (Norio Wakamoto/Keith Ferguson) #Deacon Frost (Tsutomu Isobe/Steven Dorff) #Silver Samurai (Kiyoyuki Yanada/Andrew Kishino) #Arclight (Atsuko Yuya/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) #Blockbuster (Ryozaburo Otomo/Bill Goldberg) #Beast (Hideyuki Tanaka/Fred Tatasciore) #Domino (Atsuko Yuya/Gwendolyne Yeo) #Moon Knight (Kazuya Nakai/Brian Drummond) #Sabretooth (Tomokazu Seki/Liev Schreiber) #Mystique (Tomo Shigematsu/Tamara Bernier) #Thanos (Takayuki Sugo/Fred Tatasciore) #Angela (Atsuko Tanaka/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) #Hyperion (Hiroki Yasumoto/George Newbern) #Nighthawk (Daisuke Ono/Kevin Conroy) #Power Princess (Wakana Yamazaki/Susan Eisenberg) #Fing Fang Foom (Tessho Genda/Dave Mallow) Capcom #Ryu (Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) #Ken (Yuji Kishi/Reuben Langdon) #Chun-Li (Fumiko Orikasa/Laura Bailey) #Dante (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Reuben Langdon) #Vergil (Hiroaki Hirata/Daniel Southworth) #Trish (Atsuko Tanaka/Danielle Burgio) #Chris (Hiroki Tohchi/Roger Craig Smith) #Jill (Atsuko Yuya/Patricia Ja Lee) #Jake (Daisuke Namikawa/Troy Baker) #Tyrant T-Type (No Voice Actor) #Wesker (Joji Nakata/D.C. Douglas) #Firebrand (No Voice Actor) #M. Bison (Norio Wakamoto/Gerald C. Rivers) #Akuma (Taketora/Richard Epcar) #Seth (Akio Ohtsuka/Michael McConnohie) #Cammy (Miyuki Sawashiro/Caitlyn Glass) #Sakura (Misato Fukuen/Britney Lee Harvey) #Hinata (Tomoe Hanba/Wendee Lee) #Batsu (Nobuyuki Hiyama/VIc Mignogna) #Kyosuke (Isshin Chiba/Darrel Guilbeau) #Kyoko (Mitsuishi Kotono/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) #Hideo (Tessho Genda/Dave Mallow) #Daigo (Koichi Yamadera/Christopher R. Sabat) #Hyo (Takehito Koyasu/Jason Douglas) #Roy (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Alex Heartman) #Kurow (Nobuo Tobita/Spike Spencer) #Strider Hiryu (Kousuke Toriumi/T.J.Storm) #Kaede (Yukana Nogami/Jennifer Hale) #Maki (Akemi Okamura/Laura Bailey) #Morrigan (Rie Tanaka/Siobhan Flynn) #Felicia (Kana Asumi/G.K. Bowes) #Hsien-Ko (Saori Hayami/Hunter Mackenzie Austin) #Demitri (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Richard Epcar) #Donavan (Juhrota Kosugi/Steve Blum) #J.Talbain (Fumihiko Tachiki/Scott Adkins) #Megaman X (Takahiro Sakurai/Yuri Lowenthal) #Zero (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Roll (Hiromi Igarashi/Brina Palencia) #Tron (Mayumi Izuka/Tara Platt) #Viewtiful Joe (Tomokazu Seki/Dee Bradley Baker) #Amaterasu (No Voice Actor) #Jerricho (Isshin Chiba/Christopher Corey Smith) #Guile (Hiroki Yasumoto/Travis Willingham) #Charlie (Daisuke HIrakawa/Scott McNeil) #Abel (Kenji Takahashi/Jason Liebrecht) #Karin (Kanako Kondou/Cristina Valenzuela) #R.Mika (Mikako Takahashi/Tara Strong) #Balrog (Satoshi Tsuruoka/Bob Carter) #Vega (Junichi Suwabe/Doug Erholtz) #Masamune (Kazuya Nakai/Reuben Langdon) #Yukimura (Souichiro Hoshi/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Kenshin (Romi Park/Greg Ayres) #Kojuro (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Travis Willingham) #Sasuke (Takehito Koyasu/Michael Sinterniklaas) #Kasuga (Natsuko Kuwatani/Stephanie Sheh) #Sakon (Yuichi Nakamura/Clifford Chapin) #Katsuie (Nobuhiko Okamoto/Austin Tindle) #Naotora (Maaya Sakamoto/Trina Nishimura) #Hideyoshi (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Christopher R. Sabat) #Nobunaga (Norio Wakamoto/John Swasey) #Kotaro (Takehito Koyasu/Will Yun Lee) #Mitsunari (Tomokazu Seki/Troy Baker) #Ieyasu (Toshiki Masuda/Liam O'Brien) #Phoenix Wright (Takayuki Kondou/Sam Riegel) #Miles Edgeworth (Eiji Takemoto/Kyle Herbert) #Gene (Kousuke Toriumi/Beng Spies) #Hayato Kanzaki (Nobutoshi Canna/Troy Baker) #Leon (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Matthew Mercer) #Ada (Junko Minagawa/Courtney Taylor) #Arthur (Tetsu Inada/Dan Woren) #Nick Ramos (Ryouta Ozawa/''Andrew Lawrence'') #Frank West (Rikiya Koyama/''Terence J. Rotolo'') #Chuck Greene (Hiroki Tohci/''Peter Flemming'') #Spencer (Takaya Kuroda/Dameon Clarke) #Captain Commando (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Archie Kao) #Jin (Yuuji Ueda/Sam Riegel) #Lilith (Hiroko Konishi/Stephanie Sheh) #Ruby Heart (Atsuko Tanaka/Tara Platt) #Credo (Rikiya Koyama/''Terence J. Rotolo'') #Nero (Masakazu Morita/Johhny Yong Bosch) #Ibuki (Ayumi Fujimura/Kat Steel) #Dhalsim (Daisuke Egawa/Christopher Bevins) #Zangief (Kenta Miyake/Peter Beckman) #Juri (Eri Kitamura/Jessica Straus) #C. Viper (Mie Sonozaki/Michelle Ruff) #B. B. Hood (Miyuki Matsushita/Tara Strong) #Cody (Daisuke Kishio/Michael T. Coleman) #Haggar (Kiyoyuki Yanada/Matt Riedy) #Guy (Tsuguo Mogami/Jason Miller) #Poison (Atsuko Tanaka/Karren Strassman) #Hugo (Wataru Takagi/Patrick Seitz) #Rolento (Jin Yamanoi/Dameon Clarke) #Dean (Ryouta Ozawa/Jason David Frank) #Lucia Morgan (Yoshino Nanjou/Lauren Landa) #Carlos Miyamoto (Yasunori Matsumoto/Kevin Conroy) #Maki Genryusai (Akemi Okamura/Liza Ortiz) #Rashid (Eiji Miyashita/Ian Sinclair) #Laura Matsuda (Megumi Toyoguchi/Tara Platt) #Sean Matsuda (Mitsuo Iwata/Michael Sinterniklaas) #Satsuki (Asami Imai/Julie Ann Taylor) #F.A.N.G (Tsuyoshi Koyama/Kaiji Tang) #Necalli (Hiroshi Tsuchida/D.C.Douglas) #Samanosuke (Takeshi Kaneshiro/Robin Atkin Downes) #Jacques (Takayuki Sugo/Jean Reno) #Kaijin No Soki (Yuki Hideyasu) (Toshiyuki Kusuda/Terrence Stone) #Gen (Yohei Tadano/Michael Sorich) #Gouken (Tohru Okawa/Lee Everest) #Yun (Kentaro Ito/Todd Haberkorn) #Yang (Masakazu Suzuki/Johnny Yong Bosch) #Wayne Holden (Masahiro Inoue/Josh Keaton) Final Boss Mundus (Mugihito/Larry Leong) Guest Characters #Ragna (Tomokazu Sugita/Patrick Seitz) #Sol (Johji Nakata/Troy Baker) # Rei Suzumura/Zero the Silver Fanged Knight (Ray Fujita/Keith Ferguson) #Batman (Tessho Genda/Kevin Conroy) #Sora (Hiro Shimono/Haley Joel Osment) #Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) (Daisuke Namikawa/Hayden Christensen) #Kick-Ass (Ryouta Ozawa/Aaron Taylor-Johnson) #Hit-Girl (Ayumi Fujimura/Chloë Grace Moretz) #Jotaro (Daisuke Ono/Matthew Mercer) #Moka (Nana Mizuki/Colleen Clinkenbeard) #Jude (Tsubasa Yonaga/Sam Riegel) #Jago (Kazuya Nakai/Mike Willette) Theme Song Opening Theme: Rebellion ~Hangyaku No Senshitachi~ by JAM Project Ending Theme: Pray For You by JAM Project Trivia * Moka fight in her Inner Form. * Jin Saotome will fight outside his respective mecha. Category:Crossover Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Marvel Category:Disney Category:Arc System Works Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Arcade games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PC Games Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Marvel Comics